


Ready to Run

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Public Sex, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie and Eddie fool around in the locker room after one of Eddie’s track meets.An excerpt from this work:Richie got more and more proud of Eddie every day.He’d picked up running in high school and had quickly blown the rest of the track and field team out of the fucking water, breaking records and getting offered scholarships left and right. It had been incredible for Richie to be able to watch Eddie blossom from the scared, sick little boy with two fanny packs, to clown killing badass, to college-bound track star.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	Ready to Run

Richie got more and more proud of Eddie every day. 

He’d picked up running in high school and had quickly blown the rest of the track and field team out of the fucking water, breaking records and getting offered scholarships left and right. It had been incredible for Richie to be able to watch Eddie blossom from the scared, sick little boy with two fanny packs, to clown killing badass, to college-bound track star. 

*** 

Eddie’s last track meet at the high school was on a warm Thursday in June, and he blasted through the finish line yards ahead of the other competitors, breaking a speed record for the school. His team cheered him on and clapped him on the back as he walked over to the bench, and Richie watched him with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, his love for Eddie weighing down his heart deep in his chest. 

*** 

Richie waited for Eddie in the locker room like he always did, sitting on the bench by Eddie’s sports locker and kicking his legs back and forth. 

The rest of the team stumbled in before Eddie, which wasn’t surprising. A lot of talent scouts were at that meet, so the coach probably wanted Eddie to meet and talk to them, so he could pick whichever school offered him the best scholarship. 

“Eddie ran great today, Rich.” One of Eddie’s teammates, Greg, said casually, tossing his backpack in his locker. 

“Yeah,” Richie agreed, turning his head so he didn’t have to watch all of the guys undress. 

He might have been gay, but he wasn’t a creep, and no one could could hold a candle to Eddie, not in his book, anyway. 

“He’ll have his pick of the litter when it comes to schools,” Another teammate (maybe Kevin?) said. 

“If I could run like that, I’d get the _fuck_ out of Derry, and fast.” Briar, the hurdles guy, slammed his locker shut loudly. “Better watch out, Trashmouth. Eddie might ditch you for the next model.” He patted Richie on the shoulder as he walked by, smiling at him before disappearing around the corner and out into the hall. 

“Don’t listen to him, Richie.” Maybe Kevin said when he noticed Richie’s frown. “Eddie would never ditch you. He’s lucky we haven’t strangled him already, he never shuts the fuck up about you.”

“That’s true,” One of the boys said. 

“It’s actually pretty annoying,” Another mumbled. 

“Thanks, man.” Richie turned to smile up at Maybe Kevin as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

“No problem. See you around,”

“See ya,”

*** 

Richie stayed on his seat in the locker room while the whole team filed out, and even waited an additional 15 minutes until Eddie finally showed up. 

He was still sweaty from his meet, which he was clearly unhappy about, scowling and dragging his hand through his dirty hair as he rounded the corner into Richie’s line of sight. “Hey, Eds!” He smiled. 

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie jumped a little, placing his hand over his heart. “You scared me, man.” 

“Sorry,” Richie watched as Eddie unlocked his locker and tossed his bag inside. “How’d it go with the talent scouts?”

“They’re a bunch of vultures,” Eddie pulled a bag of wet wipes out of his locker and quickly wiped over his face. “One of them called me Eric. They don’t care about me at all, they only want me for my legs.”

“They are pretty stunning,” Richie dragged his fingertips over Eddie’s upper thigh, hands sliding easily over his athletic shorts. 

“Ha ha,” Eddie deadpanned, twisting around to roll his eyes at Richie. 

Richie grinned up at him, earning him a small smile. Eddie couldn’t stay mad at Richie, he loved him too much. “Did you pick a school?” Richie bounced his leg, anxious. He knew Eddie wanted to leave Derry. Both of them were desperate to escape this small town with an even smaller mindset, he just wasn’t sure where Eddie wanted to go or if there would be room for Richie when he got there. 

“I did, actually.” Eddie shut his locker but didn’t lock it, turning around to face Richie and crossing his arms over his chest. “NYU offered me a full ride.” His eyes flashed over Richie’s face. “Full academic scholarship as long as I run for their team and keep breaking records.”

“Baby, that’s great!” Richie smiled, wrapping his hands around Eddie’s arms. “Congratulations, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you!” He pulled Eddie into a tight hug, burying his face in his sweaty hair. 

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie mumbled, voice muffled by Richie’s shirt. “You’re coming with me, right?” He pulled back to look into Richie’s eyes, chin resting against his sternum. 

“Of course, Eds.” Richie smiled down at him, tucking some of Eddie’s sweaty curls behind his ear. “If you’ll have me.”

“I can’t do it without you, Rich.” Eddie leaned up and pecked Richie’s lips lightly. “I always run faster when you’re in the stands. I’m running to get to you,” He smiled again, eyes crinkling up, before he turned back around and opened his locker up again. 

“I would follow you anywhere, baby-love.” Richie said easily, stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist. “You’re my everything.”

Eddie chuckled softly, pulling his regular sneakers out of his sports locker and dropping them on the floor. “Richie, I haven’t even showered.” He mumbled as Richie began mouthing at his neck, licking up his neck and planting a kiss behind his ear. 

“So dirty,” Richie remarked quietly, slipping his hand into Eddie’s shorts and snapping the elastic of the leg-hole against his thigh. 

“Seriously, Rich, I’m all sweaty.” Eddie said softly, but his breathing was shaky and his body was betraying him, leaning back against Richie’s chest and beginning to tent in the front of his shorts. “Richie, we _can’t_ , someone could hear us.” 

“I’ll be extra quiet,” Richie offered, running his flat palms all around Eddie’s middle, hands tucked into the waistband of his shorts. 

“No, you won’t.” Eddie laughed. 

“I guess you’ll just have to shut me up, then.” Richie shrugged, blowing cool air over the back of Eddie’s neck, smiling when he shivered and his eyes slipped closed. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Eddie mumbled, turning around in Richie’s arms and pressing up to kiss him. 

Eddie tasted like sweat, salty in Richie’s mouth as he pushed his tongue past the seam of Eddie’s lips, licking behind his teeth. Eddie moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and pulling him down, tipping his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He was hard in his shorts, ever the eager beaver, and was gently rutting up against Richie’s thigh where their bodies were pressed together. 

Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie’s wrists, guiding them down his body to rest at the small of his back, just above the curve of his ass. Eddie pulled back slightly, eyebrows raised. “Are you sure?” He asked, because he _always_ asked, and Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He smiled, kissing the end of Eddie’s nose. “Now, come on, give it to me, Kaspbrak, I’m practically drooling over here.”

Eddie gripped Richie by the hips and stood on his toes to kiss him again. “I love you,” He murmured. 

“I love you too— _shit_.” Eddie spun Richie around and pinned him up against his locker, hitching his legs apart with his knees and reaching around the front of him the unbuckle his belt. “Fuck, Eddie.” Richie whimpered, bucking his hips against the cold metal of the locker while Eddie shoved his jeans and boxers down, settling the waistbands just below his ass. 

“Shh,” Eddie chastised, biting into Richie’s shoulder through his over shirt. 

“Mm,” Richie whined quietly, dropping his forehead against the locker in front of him. 

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie warned, gripping the meat of his asscheek tightly in his hand, kneading it roughly. 

“Sorry,” Richie breathed out, palms laying flat against the wall of lockers, face flushing as his cheeks heated up. 

“Here,” Eddie took Richie’s chin in his hand and turned his head to the side, pressing two of his fingers against Richie’s lips. “Suck.”

Richie did as he was told, sucking Eddie’s fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, quickly slicking them with spit while his cock throbbed, trapped against the lockers by Eddie’s firm hold on his hips. 

Richie hummed around the fingers in his mouth, sucking the sweaty taste off of Eddie’s skin, eyes rolling back at the thought of Eddie’s hands inside of him. Fuck, he was so in love. 

“Keep it down,” Eddie mumbled, pulling his wet fingers out of Richie’s mouth, leaning up to kiss his cheekbone softly before he spread Richie open with a hand on his left cheek, causing Richie to hiss softly at the cold air on his sensitive skin. 

Eddie circled one of his fingertips around Richie’s rim, pushing in ever-so-slightly and pulling out again, teasing him. “Fuck, Eddie, please—“ 

“Richie, _shh_.” Eddie said again, slapping his asscheek lightly. 

Richie bit his lip hard, nodding his head, goosebumps flooding his pale skin as Eddie pressed his index finger inside, still holding him open with a firm hand on his cheek. 

Eddie worked him open quickly, adding his second finger and scissoring them apart, stopping occasionally to press soft kisses to the back of Richie’s neck. Richie tried to keep it down, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. His mind ran constantly, a mile a minute, and he couldn’t always stop his smart mouth from running too. 

Richie let out cut off moans and choked whines, gently rocking his hips back to meet every thrust of Eddie’s fingers, trying to take him deeper inside. When Eddie brushed his prostate, Richie groaned louder than he meant to, hips bucking forward and knocking loudly into the lockers. 

“Jesus, Richie.” Eddie scolded, knotting his hand in Richie’s hair and yanking his head backwards. “You need to be quiet or someone will hear.”

“I’m _trying_ —“ Richie insisted, and he really was, it wasn’t his fault Eddie was a sex god sent from gay heaven to torture him. 

“Not hard enough,” Eddie remarked. He slipped his hand out, lightly spanking Richie again when he whined at the loss of contact. “Behave, Rich.” Eddie dropped to his knees behind Richie, pressing a kiss to the backs of each of his thighs. 

“Oh, fuck, Eddie,” Richie whimpered as Eddie spread him open again, licking quickly over his rim before pulling back. 

“Be quiet,” Eddie reminded him, giving no more warning before diving back in, licking and sucking at Richie’s skin, gently working three of his fingers back inside to continue opening him up. 

Richie buried his face in his forearms, biting into the skin of his wrist to stifle the sounds that kept trying to escape. His glasses were sweaty and foggy, lenses clouded so badly he could barely see through them, only just able to make out the little metal plate with Eddie’s locker number on it right in front of his face. 

Eddie moaned softly into him, lips vibrating against him where they were sealed over his rim, reaching around to take Richie’s leaking cock in his hand. His fingers were still slick with his spit, as well as Richie’s precum, so the slide was easy, tugging eagerly at Richie’s length, sending shivers up his spine. 

Eddie nipped lightly at the flesh of his asscheek before scraping his teeth over Richie’s rim, forcing a guttural groan from his chest. “Richie,” Eddie chastised, thumbing at Richie’s entrance, pushing his spit around gently. 

“Please, Eddie, please fuck me. I’ll be so good, I’ll be quiet, please, I just need you to fuck me, please—“

“Shh,” Eddie kissed the small of Richie’s back softly, twice in a row, dragging up the hem of his shirt to press his face into Richie’s warm skin. “Lie on the bench.” He instructed, biting quickly at the curve of Richie’s ass. “On your back. I want to look at you.” 

Eddie pushed himself to his feet and stepped aside so Richie could get into his new position, stripping his pants and boxers off, leaving them in a pile on top of his sneakers. He kept his socks on, though, because he knew if he took them off and walked around in the locker room in his bare feet, he’d never hear the end of it from Eddie.

Eddie stayed fully clothed as Richie settled onto his back on the bench, the hard wood digging into his shoulder blades. Eddie looked him over, pursing his lips and turning back to his locker. “Hips up,” He instructed, sliding one of the clean towels from his locker under Richie’s ass. “I don’t want you to get a splinter.”

“My hero,” Richie grinned at him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Eddie said simply, climbing onto the bench and settling himself between Richie’s legs. 

He’d pushed his shorts and briefs down, allowing his cock to bounce free into the open air, but left everything else on. Richie knew that that was what came along with sex in public places. Eddie didn’t want to get dirty, so he kept a barrier between himself and the world, and Richie just had to roll with it, even though he would have much rather had Eddie’s sweaty skin all over him. 

Richie pushed his glasses back into place as Eddie pushed his knees apart, spitting into his hand and stroking himself quickly. He moaned breathily as his hand flew over his cock, shiny and wet in the harsh fluorescent light of the locker room. “Did you bring enough for the whole class?” Richie teased, reaching down to run his fingertips over Eddie’s bare hip, just barely exposed above his lowered waistband. 

“Shut up,” Eddie rolled his eyes, taking both of Richie’s hips in his hands. “Seriously, shut up. Don’t make me gag you with your underwear.”

“Kinky,” Richie remarked, shuddering deeply, his whole body shivering as Eddie pushed in, sliding fully inside in one stroke. “God, Eds—“ He dropped his head back against the bench. 

“Shh,” Eddie cut him off, pushing himself up onto his knees to get a better angle. 

Eddie built up a pace slowly, taking his time, taking Richie apart piece by piece, pressing deeper inside of him with every thrust. Richie felt tears prick at his eyes, because he couldn’t help it. He always got mushy during sex, his love for Eddie spilling out through his pores, surrounding them completely in a haze of love and lust. 

Richie gasped out sharply as Eddie hit his prostate, back arching off the bench. Eddie clamped his hand over Richie’s mouth, stopping a loud whimper, the sounds of footsteps and voices just outside the locker room echoing in the empty school hall. 

Richie swallowed hard, his breathing the only sound against the metal lockers as the footsteps and voices got farther away and eventually dissipated completely. Richie licked at Eddie’s palm to go his attention, winking at him from behind his glasses. Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” He whispered. 

Richie shrugged, because yeah, yeah he was. But Eddie knew that. Richie scratched his nails softly up Eddie’s side, dragging his shirt up slightly and exposing the pale skin of his tummy. Richie shifted his hips, pushing Eddie in further, encouraging him to start moving again. 

“Can you manage to keep it down? Or do I need to keep my hand here?” Eddie asked quietly, grinding his hips in a small circle. Richie shrugged again, throwing another wink Eddie’s way. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Eddie rolled his eyes, snapping his hips forward roughly. “Can’t manage to shut up for 10 fucking minutes, Richie.” He grumbled, but Richie figured he wasn’t actually that annoyed. If he was, he’d probably stop. 

Richie shook his head, shrugging his shoulders again. “Mm-mm,” He smiled under Eddie’s hand, once again darting his tongue out to lap at his palm. 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie said softly, smirking when he thrusted into Richie’s prostate and his eyes slipped shut. “Oh, you like that?” He teased. 

Richie dropped his head back against the bench, nodding rapidly. “Mm-hm,”

“You like when I call you disgusting when I’m fucking you?” Eddie asked, gently pushing Richie’s hair back off of his forehead with his free hand. 

Richie snorted under Eddie’s palm, attempting to smile up at him. Eddie smiled back, seemingly reading Richie’s thoughts. “I love you,” He said softly, one hand still covering Richie’s mouth, the other stroking his fingers through Richie’s curly hair, working knots out of it as he went. 

Richie nodded, unable to answer verbally, but puckering his lips in a deliberate kiss to Eddie’s palm. 

Eddie kept staring at him, big doe eyes full of love as they swept over Richie’s face, hips still, no longer thrusting forward, just keeping Richie full as they lay there on the bench together. Richie ran his hands up Eddie’s sides, dragging his t-shirt up with his palms as he did so, before pulling his hands off of Eddie’s shoulders and tapping his pointer finger to his wrist. 

Eddie scoffed, raising his eyebrows as he thrusted forward slowly. “You’ve got somewhere better to be?” He asked. 

Richie shrugged, raising his hands up and dropping them dramatically. He took Eddie’s wrist in his hand and lifted his hand off slightly so he could speak. “I’ve got a hot date, I wouldn’t want to keep Stanley waiting.”

Eddie gasped sharply and clamped his hand back over Richie’s mouth, pinching his ribcage. “Oh, you’re gonna _pay_ for that, Tozier.”

Richie gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up, to which Eddie rolled his eyes again, but picked up his pace nonetheless.

Eddie was nailing Richie’s prostate, pretty much dead-on, every time, jostling him forward on the hard wooden bench, hand still pressed firmly over his mouth. “Fuck, Richie, you feel so good.” Eddie moaned softly, lifting his hand away so he could kiss Richie into silence instead, pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth. 

Richie hummed into the kiss, tangling his hands in the hair at the nape of Eddie’s neck and tugging softly at his sweaty curls. “I love you,” He whispered. 

“I love you too,” Eddie replied. “I’m close, Rich.”

Richie nodded, breathing shakily as his own climax neared. “Me too,” 

Eddie leaned down and buried his face in Richie’s shoulder, pushing his t-shirt to the side and kissing over his sweaty skin. He thrusted once, twice, three more times before he was shuddering above Richie, biting into his throat and cumming into him, breath hot against his skin. 

Richie closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wooden bench, enjoying the feeling of Eddie spilling inside of him. The thought of Eddie filling him up, leaving some of his love inside of Richie, was enough for Richie to finish, rutting up against Eddie’s tummy, spilling all over both of their shirts where they’d ridden up. 

Eddie remained on top of Richie for a moment, breathing heavily and nuzzling into his shoulder. “God, I love you.” He mumbled. 

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie said softly. 

“We’re gonna have to get up,” Eddie said with a sigh. 

Richie moaned softly, wanting to protest. “Yeah,” He agreed. “My back is going to be fucking killing me tomorrow.”

“Mm,” Eddie hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek before pulling back and gingerly slipping out. 

“Motherfucker,” Richie whined softly at the cold, empty feeling. 

“Let’s take a shower,” Eddie suggested, sliding the towel out from underneath Richie’s hips and chucking it into his backpack. 

“I don’t want to move,” Richie complained, flopping his arms down off the bench so his fingertips brushed the tile floor. 

“You’ve gotta get up, Rich, you’re gonna make a mess on the bench.” Eddie pulled a package of wet wipes from his locker and began wiping off his stomach, carefully cleaning Richie’s cum off the bottom edge of his track shirt. 

“Whose fault is that?” Richie pinched Eddie’s thigh lightly. 

“Yours, you idiot.” Eddie leaned down and wiped off Richie’s front. 

“I didn’t cum in my ass, Eds.”

“No, but you’re the one who seduced me in the fucking locker room, Richie.” 

Richie laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m a bad influence,”

“Yes,” Eddie sat down on the bench next to Richie and patted his knee. “Now, up, sweetheart, come on. We need to go shower.” 

Richie sighed dramatically, pushing himself up into a sitting position and throwing his arm over Eddie’s shoulders. “Fine, then.” He said, ignoring Eddie’s cry of, “Richie, the bench!” 

He pinched Eddie’s cheek and smiled at him. “Let’s go shower then, baby-love. My shoulders need some serious massaging,” He stood and offered his hand to Eddie. “So, hop to it, honey boy.”

“I hate you,” Eddie said, allowing Richie to pull him to his feet. He smiled when Richie met his eyes, sighing heavily. “I really don’t, though. I love you. Quite a lot, actually.”

Richie pinched Eddie’s cheek again. “I know.” He said. “I love you too, Spaghetti-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
